Retailers and merchants involved in electronic commerce continually strive to make it easier for customers to research products and services and to receive information that may assist in purchasing decisions. One way to improve a customer's experience includes providing comprehensive information on products or services in a manner with which the customer is familiar. While there are many sources that provide such comprehensive information, many are not directly integrated with the catalog systems of the retailer. Various information rich articles, such as articles contained within collaborative encyclopedias, are accessible and familiar to both the customer and the retailer, but exist separately from the catalog system. While these articles are useful for customers to gain information on a wide variety of products and services, customers typically must access these articles independently, outside of the retailer's catalog system.